


¿Christy? Es una perra

by Kikinu



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teorías que no llegaron a serlo de por qué Christy es una perra en opinión de Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Christy? Es una perra

** ¿Christy? Es una perra **

 

— Christy es una perra.

 

— Dime algo que no sepamos.

 

Están solos en su cuarto de Kirkland. Mark teclea sin parar, mientras Dustin mira el techo, recostado sobre la cama de su amigo.

 

— Me cae mal. — dice Zuckerberg y su amigo ya no entiende.

 

— ¿Quién?

 

— Christy. Es una perra y me cae mal.

 

Dustin no entiende mucho. Es decir, si Christy es una perra, pero no es mala. Bueno, está un poco loca, pero no es tan mala.

 

— No es tan mala. — la defiende. No porque le caiga particularmente bien, solo por la costumbre de defender a quienes Mark ataque sin un motivo. — Además, es la novia de Eduardo y…

 

— La odio.

 

La voz de Mark suena más firme y cargada de algo en lo que Dustin no quiere ahondar porque son las tres de la mañana y descubrir algo de esa magnitud a esta hora sería demasiado para su cerebro que acaba de salir de los exámenes.

 

— Claro, yo también.

 

Y le da la razón y ahí termina la conversación, porque justo entra Eduardo y toda la atención de Mark se dirige a él.

 

Años después, Dustin se arrepentirá de no haber descubierto lo que hacía que Mark odiara a Christy. Quizás, si lo hubiese sabido antes, podría haber ayudado a que las cosas entre sus amigos fueran diferentes. Quizás todo sería diferente.

 

Pero ahora Dustin solo piensa que Mark es algo idiota y Eduardo un poco manejable y que cualquier problema que tenga lo arreglarán con un par de gritos y una cerveza bien fría.

 

Si Dustin solo supiera…

 

FIN


End file.
